Shadows Generation: Dark and Light
by starySky's
Summary: The shadows will not bring darkness but light and the light not sun but darkness. That is the prophecy that hangs over young Shadowkit. Is the tyrant Lightningstar the light in the prophecy or could it be someone Shadowkit never suspected? Will Shadowkit be able to interpret the prophecy or is this the end for the clans? Please R&R. Genres: Adventure,Friendship,Romance
1. Alliances and Chapter one

**A/N: Hey everyone Stary here. ^^ This is my new story Shadows Generation: Dark and Light! Anyway this is my first fanfic so...**

**N'joy!**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Ebonystar-A dark brown tabby she-cat with black patches and pale amber eyes

**Deputy**: Silverfang-A light grey tabby tom with white and ginger splotches, turquoise eyes and a black nose

**Medicine cat**: Crowfur-A black tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: (Skydust)

**Warriors**

Lionclaw-A bright orange tom with amber eyes

Cloudheart-A long haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: (Thistlepaw)

Shrewtail-A black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Hazelleaf-A small grey and white she-cat

Ripplefur-A mottled silvery-grey tom with light green eyes

Honeybreeze-A golden-brown tabby she cat with light green eyes

Duskfur-A brown and white tom

Cherryheart-A ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedpath-A white she cat with yellow and black patches and light green eyes

Lightningstrike-A pure black tom with a white stripe from his head to the tip of his tail and yellow eyes

Darkshadow-A light grey tom with black tabby stripes and pale orange eyes

Apprentice: (Thistlepaw)

Stripedflower-A creamy reddish she cat with black, orange and yellow tabby stripes, and pale yellow eyes

Apprentice: (Dewpaw)

**Apprentices**

Thistlepaw-A dark brown almost black tabby tom with a white muzzle

Riverpaw-A dark grey she cat with light grey paws and a white underbelly

Skydust-A pale grey she-cat with black-brown tabby stripes and brownish-orange eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

**Queens**

Moondapple-A grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mother of Cloudhearts kits Ashkit and Cloudykit

Silversky-A light grey she cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Mother of Silverfangs kits Lightningstrike (first litter), Thistlepaw (second litter)

Cloudwisp-A pure white she-cat with blue-green eyes eyes

Expecting Darkshadows kits

**Elders**

Icestorm-A white she cat

Snowpelt-A pure white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Russetstar-An elderly dark red she-cat with deep blue eyes eyes and graying muzzle

**Deputy**: Yellowheart-A dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat**: Snowfeather-A pure white she-cat

**Warriors**

Nightclaw-A jet black tom with yellow-orange eyes

Mintfur-A mottled brown she-cat

Darkwing-A black she-cat

Starlingwing-A ginger tabby tom

Stonedust-A dark grey tom

Apprentice:(Darkpaw)

Stripetail-A tortoiseshell she-cat

Rainfall-A light grey tabby tom with white paws

Dawnpelt-A cream furred she-cat

Apprentice:(Honeypaw)

Runningfoot-A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes

Flamepelt-A dark ginger tom with black paws, muzzle and underbelly

Toadleap-A dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Moonheart-A light grey tom

**Apprentices**

Darkpaw-A dark brown tom with black splotches

Honeypaw-A golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Willowbreeze-A light grey and brown she-cat with white paws

Mother of Flamepelts kits Sunkit and Lightkit

**Elders**

Greymoon-A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Badgerpelt-A very old small brown tabby tom

(Former medicine)

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Lightningstar-A lithe white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye

**Deputy**: Clawshade-A dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat**: Stormpaw-A mottled grey she-cat with white specks

**Warriors**

Ravencloud-A black she-cat

Larkflight-A brown she-cat

Apprentice: (Hawkpaw)

Clawear-A black tom with one completely shredded ear

Apprentice: (Rabbitpaw)

Leafheart-A brown she-cat with green eyes

Grassfur-A brown tabby tom

Apprentice: (Yellowpaw)

Gingerfoot-A white tom with brown spots and ginger paws

Stripepelt-A ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Hawkpaw-A dark brown tabby tom

Rabbitpaw-A light brown she-cat

Yellowpaw-A light orange she-cat

**Queens**

Berryclaw-A tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle

Mother of Grassfurs kits Dustkit, Brownkit and Oakkit

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Darkstar-A black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Snowheart-A pale white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**: Moonshine-A grey tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Mintfur-A light grey tabby tom

Apprentice: (Palepaw)

Pebblefoot-A mottled grey tom

Petalfur-A grey and white tabby she-cat

Riverheart-A black tom with grey paws

Sunstrike-A mottled light ginger she-cat

Apprentice: (Runningpaw)

Rapidriver-A dark grey tom with black tabby stripes

Dustfoot-A grey tom

Apprentice: (Bluepaw)

Heroncall-A brown tabby tom

Scorchfoot-A ginger tom with black paws

**Apprentices**

Palepaw-A pale grey tom with pale amber eyes

Runningpaw-A dark grey she cat with light blue eyes

Bluepaw-A grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Blossomleaf-A tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Expecting Heroncalls kits

**Elders**

Hollowwing-A dappled golden she-cat(former medicine cat)

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Push!" The medicine cat apprentice meowed to the disheveled queen in front of her. She had delivered kits before but not this many. _Oh, I wish Crowfur were here._ Skydust thought but she knew the blind old medicine cat was out collecting herbs so she would have to finish this herself. The queen had already had four kits and she had named them Leafkit, which was a grey and white she-kit; Windykit, which was a pure white tom; Webkit, which was a grey tabby tom and Moonkit, which was a grey she-kit with a white muzzle. The queen was about to have her fifth kit.

"Deep breaths, Cloudwisp." Skydust said calmingly. And out came a dark grey kit.

"Its a she-kit." Skydust meowed to the queen.

"Cloudwisp?" Skydust turned to look at the queen, she was wheezing and coughing sporadically.

"Cloudwisp!" Skydust quickly examined the queen. _No! She-she's dying!_

"Cloudwisp! Don't die! Please!" Skydust cried. She looked at Cloudwisp once more. She was dead.

"No," Skydust whispered. "No. No! You can't die!" Skydust started weeping. What would she tell Crowfur and Cloudwisps mate Darkshadow, he would be devastated. She looked at the tiny kit beside her.

"You need a name don't you..." She whispered sadly. "Shadowkit. Yes that suits you." Skydust smiled. As she wept she curled her tail around the kits and fell asleep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Two moons later**

Leafkit opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the cracks in the small bush that made the nursery. Next to her laid her mother, Silversky and her siblings. She sat up and padded over to where the older kits, Ashkit and Cloudykit were sleeping and prodded Cloudykit in the shoulder.

"Huh? mrff mrff mff." the older she-kit mumbled.

"Ugh they'll never wake up." Leafkit whispered to herself.

"Hey Leafkit your awake too." Leafkit spun around to see Webkit stretching and yawning.

"Yup. So, do you want to wake the others?"

"Sure," He replied.

So they set to work waking up their brother and sisters. Once they were all up they decided to sneak outside. Leafkit followed behind her siblings as they made their way to the entrance of camp. She looked around to make sure no one saw them and she spotted Ebonystar speaking with Silverfang and a dark grey warrior.

"Uh guys-

"Wow! Its so huge!" Moonkit meowed loudly from where the rest of Leafkits siblings were padding through the entrance of the camp. As Leafkit bounded up to them and through the bramble entrance she heard Windykit whisper,

"Shh! Moonkit Be quiet. If anyone catches us we're crowfoo-

"If anyone catches you doing what exactly?" A voice came from behind them.

_Oh no! We got caught! I tried to tell them!_

They all spun around to see Ebonystar sitting in front of them. They bowed their head and sat down waiting for her to speak.

"W-We just wanted to explore." Webkit wined.

Ebonystar looked at them for a couple seconds then stood up, sighed and beckoned to them with her tail.

"Kits, please follow me."

The kits looked at each other, thoroughly confused. Why had'nt she just given them a punishment right there? Leafkit led the way behind Ebonystar with her siblings following close behind and they all pushed their way through the thorn barrier and back into the camp, they followed Ebonystar towards highledge. Ebonystar beckoned to the grey warrior she had been speaking to earlier and her deputy Silverfang, as they came forward Ebonystar picked up Moonkit in her jaws.

"Hey! Put me down!" Moonkit yowled in protest.

"Its alright Moonkit." Ebonystar purred in amusement.

It took Leafkit a while to realize exactly what was going on, Ebonystar wanted to speak with them in her den! Leafkit gasped as Silverfang picked her up by the scruff. She looked around and noticed her brothers Webkit and Windykit were being carried by the dark grey warrior and suddenly wondered Where was Shadowkit? Silverfang was preparing to leap but Leafkit realized it too late. Silverfang lept into the air, Leafkit felt like she was flying, she closed her eyes as the deputy landed gracefully on the ledge. The deputy padded into the small cave that made Ebonystar's den. Ebonystar already sat on her nest with the grey warrior, Moonkit, Webkit and Windykit. Silverfang padded forward and sat beside Ebonystar. Leafkit followed the deputy into the cramped den and sat down next to her brothers.

"Well, Kits I have something to tell you." Ebonystar began. "Silversky is not your mother." She blurted the rest out, then cleared her throat.

"What!" Moonkit yowled. "How is she not our mother! Of course she is!"

Then the dark grey warrior spoke. "I know you're confused but listen, Your real mother died after giving you your names and then she had Shadowki-

"Mother didn't die. How could you say that you don't even know us! I bet if our father were here he would say that you are wrong all of you are wrong Silversky is our mother whether she had us or not! Andit's not Shadowkits fault!" Leafkit yelled. Webkit nodded his head. "Yeah Silversky has taken care of us ever since I can remember."

"Kits we know its not Shadowkits fault." Silverfang meowed meowed glaring at the dark grey warrior. "And actually this is your father-

"NO!" Moonkit yowled and she ran out of the cave but skidded to halt on the edge of the ledge.

Webkits eyes grew big and tears began to fall soon he was yelling and crying.

"Whats going on!? Moonkit what are you doing up there!?" A voice yowled from below.

"Mama!" Moonkit yelled to the grey queen.

Silversky crouched getting ready to leap. Ebonystar and everyone else walked out of the cave with Windykit trying to comfort his crying brother.

Silversky landed gracefully onto the highledge with a confused look on her face.

She closed her eyes for a few moments then reopened them glaring straight at Darkshadow

"Darkshadow! I told you they were too young to know and Ebonystar you would go through with this they are just kits they didn't deserve this they are only a moon old!"

Ebonystar began to speak "I-

"Your not even their real mother!" Darkshadow yowled eyes flaming with anger.

Silversky's eyes grew large.

"How dare you! I have cared for _your _kits since they were nothing but bundles of fur and you dare speak to me like that! I didn't have to give some of _my_ kits milk to yours but I did and-

"Enough!" Ebonystar yelled above them. "You are acting like a bunch of kits rather than warriors. And look what you are doing to the kits."

Silversky and Darkshadow looked at the four frightened kits.

"How can you two act this way?" Ebonystar meowed calmly.

Darkshadow spoke first.

"I'm sorry Silversky."

"I know how you feel, I miss Cloudwisp too the whole clan does, she was a sweet and caring cat. And I'm sorry for getting so angry." Silversky replied her gaze softening.

By this time Leafkit was completely stunned. She saw someone leap off of the ledge and snapped out of it. She looked up as something or rather someone was picking her by her scruff, it was Silversky.

They landed on the ground and Silversky set Leafkit on the ground.

"Let's head back to the nursery kits." Silversky sighed "Is anyone hungry?" All the kits shook their heads and they all headed to the nursery. When they were inside Ashkit and Cloudykit bounded up to them.

"Guess what?!" Cloudykit meowed excitedly. "We-

"We caught a-" Ashkit interrupted

"Butterfly!" Cloudykit finished.

"Cool." The younger kits replied in unison.

"Ashkit, Cloudykit they are tired they need to take a nap. You forget they're much younger than you."

"Mama?" Webkit whispered.

"Yes Webkit?"Silversky replied.

"Where's Shadowkit?"

Silversky gasped "What do you mean?! Isn't she with you?"

"She was but then she wasn't." Leafkit replied with a huge yawn.

"Kits go to bed. And dont worry. I'll find Shadowkit." The queen replied with a worried voice.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed! I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow! Yay! ^^**

**-Stary**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: Yellow Im back! ^^ Here is the new chappy! :D**

**N'joy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The trees surrounding Shadowkit swayed with the wind. She trudged through the tall grass and undergrowth of the sunlit forest. She looked around eyes wide and frightened. Just as she reached a small twoleg path she noticed shadows in the distance. She looked for any sign of her brothers and sisters but Shadowkit knew she had lost them a long time ago. All of sudden something orange flashed by her, she felt something rake against her side. Soon blood oozed from the wound and she cried out. In front of her loomed a giant orange creature its eyes fixed intently on her. She started to run but she wasn't fast enough the creature picked her up by her scruff and shook her violently.

"Help! Somebody help please!" She cried as loud as she could.

Suddenly four cats raced toward her from across the twoleg path, one of them a large brown one hissed and leaped at the creature. The cat raked its claws down the side of the creature. Another leaped at the creatures muzzle. The creature spinned and dropped Shadowkit, she landed on the ground her vision fuzzy from blood that seeped into her eyes. She saw a blur of a smaller ginger cat coming towards her. The ginger cat picked her up by her scruff gently and handed her to a black cat. She heard the ginger cat say something as she lost consciousness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shadowkit awoke in a bed of pine needles that stuck into her. She was in some sort of cave and there was a small puddle of water in a corner to her left. Where was she? Her nosed covered in the scent of fresh herbs, she figured she might have been in a medicine den. Suddenly she remembered the giant orange creature and the four cats. Had Ebonystar and the clan found her? She heard a rustle of leaves and saw pure white she-cat enter, the she-cats eyes lit up when it saw her.

"Your finally awake!" The snow colored cat exclaimed.

"Wh-Who are you? Where am I?" Shadowkit mumbled. The white she-cat looked at her kindly.

"You're in my den. My name is Snowfeather i'm a medicine cat."

_Snowfeather that isn't the name of any cat I know!_

Shadowkit gasped.

"Where is Crowfur?!"

"Oh perhaps I should tell you." Snowfeather thought out loud.

"Tell me what?" Frightened, Shadowkit jumped up and rushed out of the den leaving the shocked Snowfeather behind. Shadowkit burst into a clearing. All around were bushes and pine trees, in front of her stood cats staring at her. A large dark brown tabby tom padded out of the crowd, his muscles rippled under his dark fur and the scars that dappled his pelt hinted at many battles in his lifetime. His yellow eyes fixed on her. Shadowkit looked at the tom frightened, she flinched under his stare. The tom lifted his gaze from her and spoke. "Hello kit. What is your name?" His voice was deep but cheerful and purr rumbled in his throat.

"Sh-Shadowkit." She meowed so quietly it was almost a whisper.

The tom let out a _mrrrow_ of laughter.

"I am Yellowheart. Are you feeling better? You were hurt badly by that fox"

Shadowkit thought back to the large orange creature. _A fox! So thats what it was._

"Wh-where am I?" She asked Yellowheart.

"You are in ShadowClan."

**0o0o0o0o**

Shadowkit lapped water from the small pool in the ShadowClan medicine den. She wasn't scared anymore because the ShadowClan cats had been very nice to her. They even said they would bring her back to ThunderClan once she was well enough to walk that far. Shadowkit jerked her head up as something or rather someone burst into the den. He looked about Shadowkits age and had tortoiseshell fur with white paws and light green eyes. Shadowkit was about to say something when the cat spoke.

"Shh! They can't know i'm in here i'll get in so much trouble with my mother!" He padded over to a pile of herbs to her right and sniffed them. Shadowkit gazed at him curiously and whispered. "Why are you not allowed in here?"

He looked up, walked up to her and sat down.

"Well normally I sneak in here all the time."

"Why?"

"Well cause i like to look at the herbs." He meowed looking embarrassed.

Shadowkit's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Boy, you ask a lot of questions!"

Shadowkit felt uncomfortable talking to this strange cat.

"Well, I'm Sunkit. Whats your name?" His green gaze curious as he looked at her. Feeling awkward Shadowkit stood and padded a little farther away.

"Umm… Shadowkit." She whispered.

"You know I won't bite you or anything! I can hardly hear you when you're sitting all the way over there." Sunkit scowled. Shadowkit starting to like this funny kit decided to sit closer.

"My name… is Shadowkit."

"Oh well hi Shadowkit. No offense but you smell terrible." He playfully batted her ear.

Shadowkit giggled.

"Well you do too!" She meowed pouncing on his tail.

"Hey!" The two kits bowled over each other and play fought giggling as they did, forgeting to be quiet.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Shadowkit yowled as she caught his tail between her paws.

"Never!" He yowled back pulling his tail away and pouncing on her back but as soon as he did they both fell over and continued. Suddenly a rustle of leaves came from the entrance to the den.

"What are you doing in here Sunkit!" Snowfeather demanded. Immediately the two kits stopped playing and fell over. Shadowkit sat up and licked her shoulder nervously. Sunkit stepped in front of her.

"Its not her fault it was me! I came in and-

"Sunkit," Snowfeather interrupted the kit, she looked at him. "Go back to the nursery. Now."

Sunkit looked at Shadowkit and then padded out of the medicine den with his head low.

"Listen, your wounds won't be able to heal if you do things that move your body too much, okay" Snowfeather chided gently. Shadowkit nodded but looked longingly at the place where Sunkit had disappeared through the entrance. Snowfeather noticed, smiled and sat next to the small grey kit.

"He is always poking around in here, so don't fret. Now you should get some rest, here take these. They will help with the pain." The medicine cat set down some small berries at Shadowkits side. Shadowkit licked up the the berries. She decided to rest for a little while so she settled down in her nest and slept.

* * *

**A/N: So I am going to start posting a new chapter every Saturday. Yay!**

**-Stary**


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: Hey everyone! Im so so so sorry I didn't post on Saturday! :( Ive been super busy, well here is the new chapter so I hope you enjoy and if I don't post this Saturday please don't be upset I'm just really busy this week. I know how frustrating it is when you're reading a fanfic and the author stops updating or takes forever to update. Also thank you Shad Karitoriki for reviewing i was os happy when i saw your review! :) Well...**

**N'joy!**

**Chapter Three**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath high ledge for a clan meeting." It was about sun-high as Ebonystar called for a clan meeting. She thought about what she going to say to the clan. She still felt guilty about making the mistake of telling the kits so soon and now she felt even worse that she didn't realize Shadowkit hadn't been there in her den when she told the kits about their mother. As the cats of her clan made their way towards the highledge she looked down to the base of the ledge where Silverfang sat. The silver deputy must've felt her gaze because he looked up at her, he blinked his turquoise eyes slowly showing he understood how she felt. Feeling a little better Ebonystar looked at the clan which were now all gathered beneath her. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Cats of ThunderClan, Shadowkit is missing."

Gasps and murmurs came from the cats below.

Ebonystar continued "I want three patrols out to look for her, Lionclaw take Ripplefur, Honeybreeze and Dewpaw with you towards the WindClan border. Cherryheart take Stripedflower, Spottedpath and Shrewtail towards the lake. And Lightningstrike, Thistlepaw and Hazelleaf will come with me towards the ShadowClan border. Lets go!" The cats who were chosen headed out. Ebonystar lept down from highledge and landed gracefully on the ground of the clearing. She padded to where Lightningstrike, Thistlepaw and Hazelleaf were waiting. She nodded to them and they followed her out of the camp and into the sunlit forest. The trees were beginning to lose their leaves as leaf-fall turned leaf-bare. Soon the first snows would come, harsh winds that blew by as Ebonystars patrol padded through the tall grass promised a cold and snowy leaf-bare. As Ebonystar and her small patrol neared the ShadowClan border she opened her mouth to see if she scented anything unusual. She smelled a little ShadowClan scent but assumed it was because they were near the border.

"Ebonystar!" Hazelleaf called from a few tail-lengths away.

"What is it?" Ebonystar meowed walking towards Hazelleaf with Lightningstrike and Thistlepaw close behind. She scented the air.

"Fox." She gasped.

"And ShadowClan!" Lightningstrike growled.

She looked around, there were signs of a struggle in the ground.

"Why would ShadowClan be fighting a fox on our territory, Ebonystar?" Thistlepaw asked.

"I don't know, Thistlepaw. Hazelleaf search for any signs of Shadowkit. Thats our priority right now."

Ebonystar split up from the rest of them and searched around the border. She padded towards the trees next to the border, she scented a bit of ShadowClan mingled with the sent of the nursery and ThunderClan. Ebonystar pondered everything for a moment. She didn't want to jump to the conclusion that ShadowClan had stolen the lost kit even though all the signs pointed to that, she wanted to believe that Shadowkit was still lost and that ShadowClan had just accidentally chased a fox into their territory.

"I believe that ShadowClan has stolen Shadowkit." Ebonystar finally meowed.

Hazelleaf who was a senior warrior looked surprised at Ebonystars hasty conclusion but slowly nodded her agreement. Lightningstrike, one of the newest warriors came out from behind a tree nearby and meowed. "There's more claw marks on the ground over here and paw prints leading up to the border."

Ebonystar padded towards the tom to see. He was right more signs of a struggle and paw prints that led up to the border.

_ShadowClan definitely stole Shadowkit. _

"Let's head back to camp and I will prepare a patrol to come with me to get Shadowkit back." She paused to take in a breath. "But we will not fight unless necessary."

The cats in her patrol nodded their understanding and followed Ebonstar back to the camp.

**0o0o0o0o**

Ebonystars paws itched as she and her patrol trekked through the undergrowth. Her patrol consisted of the medicine cat Crowfur, who was as irritable as ever today, Lionclaw, Cloudheart, Cherryheart, Hazelleaf and Thistlepaw. As they padded away from the stone hollow she felt more and more anxious, had she made the right decision in choosing to believe ShadowClan stole the missing kit. She looked at the cats around her and felt a little better knowing she had senior warriors with her who had experienced many things like this before. Ebonystar wondered why her father, the last leader, Whitestar had chosen her she had been one of the youngest warriors and her becoming deputy had broken the warrior code because she had never mentored an apprentice.

Soon the patrol reached the ShadowClan border, they crossed into the muddy territory of ShadowClan and the trees began to thin out but still a few were left. Ebonystar felt out in the open on ShadowClan territory with so little trees and she had always hated the mud that stuck under her claws, she remembered the first and only time she had ever been in ShadowClan territory.

_"Ebonypaw stop falling behind." The black apprentice heard her mentor call from farther ahead. She ran forward and skidded to a halt next to the patrol that was walking quietly through the muddy territory._

_"But Sunpelt." Ebonypaw complained. "The mud keeps getting stuck under my claws."_

_The ginger tom turned to her. "Well... Don't keep stopping to get it out because it's just going to keep getting stuck again."_

_Ebonypaw shrugged and followed the rest of the patrol towards the ShadowClan camp. This was her first battle she should be excited but instead the black she-cat felt sick._

"Ebonstar?" A mew jerked Ebonystar from her musings. She turned and saw the whole patrol was looking at her and realized she had stopped.

"Oh um..." Ebonystar mumbled as Crowfur padded up to her.

"Ebonystar are you feeling okay?" The grey tom asked.

"Yes, Im fine lets just continue."

The patrol trekked on towards the ShadowClan camp. Once they arrived Ebonystar signaled for the patrol to be quiet then whispered. "Alright we are not going to storm in there like we are attacking. First only Crowfur, Cherryheart and I will go in while the rest of you wait out here, I will send Cherryheart to get you if we end up having to fight. Also I want Lionclaw and Cloudheart to go around to the other side of the camp, if we have to fight I want us to be able to attack from both sides." She turned to Hazelleaf, "You and Thistlepaw will stay here and when Lionclaw gives you the signal send Thistlepaw back to camp to get reinforcements." Hazelleaf nodded.

"Alright then lets go." Lionclaw and Cloudheart headed towards the other side of the ShadowClan camp as Ebonystar, Crowfur and Hazelleaf headed inside the camp.

All the cats in the clearing stared at them as they burst through the barrier, some growled when they noticed who it was. A dark brown tabby tom made his way through the crowd to Ebonystar.

_Yellowheart._ She remembered the ShadowClan deputy.

Ebonystar forced herself not flinch under the toms gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. She looked up at him with a level gaze and spoke hoping she was right that Shadowkit was here.

"We are here to retrieve one of our kits." Yellowheart nodded as if he understood. Ebonystar let out a relieved sigh knowing that Shadowkit was here. She then glared at the ShadowClan deputy and hissed.

"Well, where is she?" The tom sighed and licked his forepaw once.

"Well, she was attacked by a fox,so she is in the medicine den and _we_ saved her life so you should be thanking us."

_What! They saved her! How could i have been so mouse-brained, I could've started a battle with ShadowClan for just the slightest chance that they had stolen Shadowkit!_

Ebonystar took a deep breath but Crowfur spoke first.

"Well then could we have her back now? Im sure our medicine cat can take care of her." Ebonystar blinked thankfully at the old medicine cat. Yellowheart nodded.

"Snowfeather." He called as a small white she-cat emerged from a cave engraved into a large stone on the other side of the ShadowClan camp. The white she-cat turned and her eyes grew wide when she saw the Thunderclan leader.

"Uh.. Yes Yellowheart." She meowed as she padded towards them.

"Bring the kit,"

"Of course," The white she-cat disappeared into the cave as quickly as she had appeared.

Ebonystar was glad it had been Snowfeather that Shadowkit had been with, She knew Snowfeather was a kind and gentle medicine cat. Minutes later the Snowfeather reappeared with a dark grey kit behind her.

Ebonystar gasped when she saw how horrible the kit looked. Her tiny pelt was covered in scars.

_Shadowkit!_

"Whats going on Snowfeather, I thought you said I wasnt ready to come out yet?" Shadowkit let out a huge yawn as she padded toward Ebonystar and her patrol. The kit gasped when she saw them.

"Ebonystar! Its you!" Shadowkit yowled half running, half tripping toward her.

"Shadowkit are you ready go home?" Cherryheart mewed to her. Shadowkit nodded but looked back at the medicine den with a strange look. Ebonystar turned her gaze back to Yellowheart.

"Thank you, for saving her." Yellowhearts gaze softened.

"We were just following the warrior code. No warrior may a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from another clan."

"Yes, well, we will take our leave." With that Ebonystar turned and led her patrol out of the camp to see Cherryheart waiting with Thistlepaw. Ebonystar turned and saw Lionclaw and Cloudheart coming toward them.

"Lets head back to camp." She told them.


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: Hey Everybody, sorry for the long wait I've had the flu since Saturday so I haven't written much. Well...**

**N'Joy!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

"Shadowkit! I'm so glad you're safe!" Silversky meowed relieved as she licked Shadowkit between the ears.

"I'm fine, mama," Shadowkit ducked away from the queens tongue and bounded toward her brothers and sisters. Leafkit bounded up to her.

"I missed you so much!"

"We thought you were a goner." Windykit mewed licking his chest.

"Yeah but you're here now. So thats good!" Webkit came up to her.

"Come on guys lets go play!" Moonkit smirked and batted Shadowkits ear reminding her of Sunkit.

"Come on Shadowkit!"Leafkit called from where they were making a moss ball out of some moss that was stuck to the nursery wall.

Although Shadowkit was glad to be home she still had this feeling of hope that she would see Sunkit again.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Ow!" Shadowkit wailed. Four sunrises had past since Shadowkit had been brought back from ShadowClan.

"Keep still!" Crowfur hissed as he padded some herbs onto Shadowkits scars.

"But it hurts!" She complained.

"There I am done."

Shadowkit sat up.

"Hey, it feels better."

"Of course it does, now run along.

"Thanks Crowfur!" Shadowkit called as she bounded out of the medicine den. She burst into the sunlit clearing and saw Leafkit, Windykit, Moonkit and Webkit batting at an orange leaf that was falling from the trees above. She padded up to them.

"Hey guys do you want to hear a story from the elders?" They all looked up.

"Yeah," Webkit mewed.

"Good idea!" Leafkit came padding up to her.

"Can we come?" Shadowkit spinned around to see Ashkit and Cloudykit padding toward them.

"Of course!" She nodded. The seven kits bounded off in the direction of the the elders den.

When they entered Icestorm, one of the elders looked up from the mouse she was eating and beckoned them with her tail.

"Hello kits. Are you here for a story?" The elder asked. All the kits nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please!" Cloudykit squeaked.

"Alright then settle down. Now which story do you want to hear."

"Oh! How about the story of Whitestar?" Moonkit meowed excitedly.

"No, I don't like that one!" Webkit mewed.

"You haven't even heard it!" Windykit said.

Shadowkit thought for moment then the perfect story popped into her head.

"Hey guys how about the story of Firestar!" Everyone turned to look at her. Icestorm smiled.

"That is a great idea. Everyone in favor of Shadowkits idea raise your tail." All the kits except Moonkit and Windykit raised their tails.

"Sorry, I guess you're outnumbered." Ashkit told them.

"Well then lets begin. Once long ago the clans lived in a different place. Now ThunderClan lived in the forest and their leader was the wise Bluestar. During that time ThunderClan did not have many kits or apprentices or even warriors so Bluestar looked to StarClan for answers. One day the medicine cat Spottedleaf got a prophecy from StarClan and she told Bluestar. The prophecy was fire alone can save our clan. Now at first Bluestar was confused for fire is feared by all the clans so how could it help them. Well a few days later Bluestar was out walking in the forest and saw a ginger kittypet sitting on his fence in the sun his pelt shone like flames. At that moment Bluestar knew he was the one the prophecy spoke about. So he joined the clan and became Firepaw, later Bluestar died saving him but she still lives on in StarClan. Firestar became leader of ThunderClan and led the clans here to the lake when twolegs threatened them. He led the clan for many more seasons until he died in the great battle with the dark forest."

"Woah! Firestar was awesome! I wish I had a prophecy about me!" Windykit mewed.

Icestorm purred, "A prophecy is a great burden to carry. Well kits, you should be getting back to the nursery your mothers will be looking for you."

"Ok," The kits mewed in unison. Shadowkit looked back at Icestorm as they walked out.

"Thanks for the story!"

Minutes later the kits were in the nursery fast asleep. But Shadowkit lay awake thinking about ShadowClan and what it would be like to be an apprentice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short the next chapters will be longer. Also Shadowkit and her siblings will be apprentices soon, YAY! c:**


	5. Chapter five

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update yesterday my computer was acting weird anyway here is the new chappy!**

**N'Joy!**

* * *

**Chapter five**

Shadowkit awoke to the sound of rustling outside the nursery. She sat up and picked her way over to Moondapple's nest and prodded Ashkit in the shoulder.

"Hmm," He mumbled and turned around.

"Ashkit!" She whispered. Ashkit opened one eye and looked at her then he got to his paws.

"What is it, Shadowkit?" She looked at him.

"I can't sleep. Do you want to go play?"

"Ugh, but its barely even dawn?" Ashkit mewed looking out the cracks in the holly bush.

"Please?" She begged.

"Oh, alright." Shadowkit smiled as they picked their way around the sleeping cats and out into the camp. The sun was shining brightly through the trees its dawn light not yet melting the morning dew. As Shadowkit padded through the clearing red, orange and yellow leaves fell from the trees above. She and Ashkit padded around the nursery to the side where moss grew still wet with dew. She used her tiny claws to rake up a bit and roll it into a loose ball. She tossed the moss ball and Ashkit ran after it giggling. She bounded after him only to bump into someone.

"Oof!" She fell on her back in the leaves but quickly hopped back to her paws to see Crowfur standing in front of her, looking extra grumpy.

"You should be more careful!" The old medicine cat scowled. His eyes were looking into the sky then they turned to her.

"Shadowkit!" She heard Ashkit calling. She shuffled her paws.

"Um… Sorry, Crowfur." She was about to turn around when he said,

"Wait, Shadowkit come to my den, I need to check your scars." She looked up at him and nodded. Crowfur padded of in the direction of his den.

"Ashkit!" She called. Ashkit came bounding toward her with the moss ball hanging from his jaws.

"Crowfur wants to check my scars so i'll be back later." She mewed a bit sad. Ashkit nodded and set down the moss ball.

"Do you want me to come?" Shadowkit shook her head.

"No, i'll be back in a little while then we can play with everyone!"

Shadowkit crossed the clearing and padded into the cave that made the medicine den. Crowfur sat waiting.

"Sit, there is something inportant I must tell you." She sat down and waited for the old medicine cat to speak.

"I got a message about you."

"What do you mean?" She mewled confused.

"I mean that StarClan sent me a messa-

"What did it say?"

"Don't interrupt me!" Crowfur spat. Shadowkit shrunk away.

"Sorry,"

"Now the message said The shadows will not bring darkness but light and the light not sun but darkness." Shadowkits eyes widened.

"What does it mean?" She asked, clearly not understanding he had just given her a prophecy.

"If I knew that I would have to be a StarClan cat myself!"

"Sorry,"

"Stop saying sorry, just leave."

"Umm… okay."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Shadowkit! Are you even listening?" Leafkits voice snapped Shadowkit out of her thoughts. They were sitting in front of the nursery, it was about sun-high and the birds were being as loud as can be but Shadowkit could think about was that weird message Crowfur had told her about.

"What? What?" Leafkit frowned.

"You didn't hear a single thing I said!"

"Oh… sorry."

"Ugh, I said today Ashkit and Cloudykit are becoming apprentices!"

"What! Really! When's their ceremony?"

"I don't know, I think its tonight."

"Wow! I wish we were becoming apprentices!" Shadowkit sighed.

"Me too, well lets go play one last time with everyone! Come on!"

They ran to where the rest of the kits were playing.

"There you are! We were about to start without you!" Moonkit mewed when they got there, her light grey fur looking blue in the sunlight. Windykit padded over from where he had been sitting.

"And we would've if Webkit hadn't been nagging us to wait the whole time!" Cloudykit started purring and padded up to them with Ashkit following.

"Oh, Windykit. Lets just start already." Shadowkit nodded and sat down in between Leafkit and Ashkit.

"Ok, I'm Whitestar leader of ThunderClan!" Mewed Windykit.

"Hey I wanted to be leader of ThunderClan!" Moonkit grumbled, "Ok fine I'm Moonstar leader of ShadowClan!" Shadowkit thought about which clan she wanted to "lead" but decided she didn't want to be a leader.

"I'm Ashstar leader of WindClan!" Ashkit mewed. Leafkit stood up.

"Then I'm Leafstar leader of RiverClan!"

"Aw I wanted to be RiverClan leader!" Cloudykit complained. "Well then I'll be your deputy… Cloudysky!" Everyone looked at Shadowkit, waiting for her to choose what clan she wanted to be deputy of.

_Hmm should I be ThunderClan, but I want to be ShadowClan, but I also want to be Ashkit's deputy!_

"Ok, I'll be umm… Shadowpelt, deputy of WindClan!"

"Ok lets start! How about WindClan is at war with RiverClan!" Cloudykit suggested.

Moonkit nodded. "And ThunderClan wants help but also doesn't want to get involved. And how about ShadowClan thinks that both RiverClan and WindClan are just being silly."

Everyone agreed so they started their game.

"Cloudysky" pounced on "Shadowpelt" making her stumble.

"I'll defeat you!" "Cloudysky" yowled. "Shadowpelt" rolled over knocking her off.

"Never!" "Shadowpelt" shouted.

"Ashkit, Cloudykit." A voice called all kits stopped. Shadowkit turned to see Moondapple, Ashkit and Cloudykits mother. Cloudykit looked up at her mother.

"Yes, mama?"

"Its almost time for your apprentice ceremony! You need to get cleaned up before it starts!"

"Come on," Moondapple called them. Shadowkit waved her tail goodbye to them as they went off with their mother.

"Alright, lets continue! Shadowkit you become Shadowstar now." Moonkit mewed.

Shadowkit nodded and they continued their game.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highledge for a clan meeting!" Ebonystar's call rang around the stone hollow. Shadowkit hurried out of the nursery with her siblings. She pushed to the front of the small crowd of cats gathered beneath highledge and saw Ashkit and Cloudykit sitting in front of highledge, their fur smooth and sleek. Ebonystar began to speak.

"Today we have to kits who have come to the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Ashkit, Cloudykit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw and Cloudypaw. Your mentors will be Honeybreeze and Duskfur. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you."

Ebonystar paused as Honeybreeze and Duskfur padded forward. "Honeybreeze, Duskfur, you are both more then ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentors of Ashpaw and Cloudypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to them."

Ashpaw touched noses with Honeybreeze and Cloudykit with Duskfur.

"Ashpaw! Ashpaw! Cloudypaw! Cloudypaw!" The clan cheered. Shadowkit joined in and yowled as loud as she could.

"Congratulations!" She mewed as soon as Ashpaw and Cloudypaw were walking toward her and her siblings.

"Thanks!" Cloudypaw mewed excitedly, she turned to Duskfur. "Can we go see the territory now!"

"Maybe the first thing I'll teach you is patience!" Cloudypaw sank.

"Ugh! Duskfur be a little nicer!" Honeybreeze meowed. Ashpaw turned to her.

"Well can we?"

"Of course!" Shadowkit waved goodbye to them as they padded away with their mentors. She wished she didn't have to wait another four moons until becoming an apprentice too.

* * *

**A/N: One more thing, Sorry about this but I won't be updating as often for now because its the end of the school year and all so things are pretty busy plus I'm moving to a new house but I promise to update whenever I can and in summer I will be able to update a lot more often :D Well see you next time and don't forget to review! ^^**


	6. Chapter six

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I moved into my new house so yay! And Its finally SUMMER so double yay! Well anyway I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month so I figured I would give you awesome readers a long chappy today! (I've also been watching too much Doctor Who lately!) Well...**

**N'joy!**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**four moons later**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highledge for a clan meeting!"

Shadowkit sat while her mother groomed Windykit, who was sitting beside her along with her other three siblings.

"I can't believe its finally time!" Leafkit mewed excitedly.

"Leafkit, Windykit, Moonkit, Webkit and Shadowkit. Come forward." Ebonystar meowed from atop highledge as Shadowkit and her siblings padded forward.

"Today we have five kits who have come to the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Leafkit, Windykit, Moonkit, Webkit and Shadowkit from this day until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Leafpaw Windypaw, Webpaw and Shadowpaw." Ebonystar turned to look at the crowd of cats below her.

"Stripedflower come forward, you are young but ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Leafpaw." Stripedflower padded forward, looking like she was about to jump out of her fur with excitement and touched noses with Leafpaw. Shadowkit watched as the rest of her siblings were given their apprentice names and received their mentors.

Windypaw got Shrewtail for a mentor.

Moonpaw got Ripplefur for a mentor and Webpaw got Lionclaw for a mentor.

It finally came time for Shadowkit to get her new name and mentor.

"And Shadowkit from now until receive your warrior name you will be known as Shadowpaw, Lightningstrike come forward, you are also ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Shadowpaw." Ebonystar meowed.

Lightningstrike padded forward and touched noses with Shadowpaw.

"I hope we can be friends." Lightningstrike whispered.

"Me too," Shadowpaw murmured.

"I hope you will all pass down all you know unto these young cats." Ebonystar concluded.

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw! Windypaw! Windypaw!" The clan began to cheer, "Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Webpaw! Webpaw! Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" When Shadowpaw heard her name being called she felt so happy she thought she would burst. Beside her she heard Lightningstrike purring.

When the clan had begun to disperse and head to their dens for a good nights sleep, Shadowpaw hurried over to her siblings and their mentors. As they came into earshot she heard Moonkit mewing: "Ripplefur when can we go see the territory?" Ripplefur purred. "Tomorrow morning first thing, alright."

"But I wanted to see it now." Moonpaw mewed dryly. Shadowpaw sat down beside her sister.

"Yeah but imagine how much better the forest will look in the dawn sunlight!" Leafpaw exclaimed to Moonpaw.

"Leafpaw is right we will go tomorrow when we can see the forest more clearly." Shrewtail mewed. "Now get some rest cause we'll be waking you at dawn!" Shadowkit and her siblings padded into the apprentices den to find that nest were already prepared for them. Shadowpaw wanted to thank the other apprentices but they were already fast asleep so she curled up in her nest beside Leafpaw and let the calming darkness of sleep claim her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shadowkit woke to the sound of light rain splattering on the ground outside the den and saw rays of dawn light streaming in through through crack in the den. She got up and stretched then padded out of the den to collide with Lionclaw getting a face full of ginger tabby fur.

"Oomph! Oh I'm sorry Shadowpaw! I was just coming in to wake you apprentices." The ginger toms deep voice mewed.

"Oh, it's fine! Umm… I'll help you wake the others!" They went inside the den and Shadowpaw padded over to Windypaw and prodded him in the side.

"Mm," Windypaw's eyes opened. "Is it dawn already?" Shadowkit nodded.

"Ugh!"

Once they were all up they gathered outside of the thorn barrier and were waiting only for Shrewtail.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Shrewtail came bounding up to them.

"Took you long enough!" Ripplefur huffed.

"Well lets get going before the rain gets harder." Stripedflower mewed.

As they padded through the forest Shadowpaw couldn't help but be amazed by all the colors of the forest. The forest floor was covered in red, yellow and orange leaves and she could hear the light rain splattering on them. Shadowpaw shivered and shook drops of rain off of her fur.

_Ugh! It's already cold but with the rain it's freezing!_

"It's so cold!" Moonpaw mewed voicing Shadowkit's thoughts.

"Wait till' winter comes!" Lionclaw chuckled.

"Ew! It smells horrible! Where are we?" Windypaw asked wrinkling his nose. Shadowpaw sniffed the air and recognized the scent immediately.

"We're at the ShadowClan border, aren't we?"

"Wow, Shadowpaw! That's amazing! Yes, we are at the ShadowClan border!" Lightningstrike praised her.

"Why does it smell so terrible?" Leafpaw asked.

Stripedflower chuckled, "Because that's how ShadowClan cats smell."

"Woah, Shadowpaw, how did you take being in their camp!" Windykit mewed.

"Umm…" Shadowpaw didn't know how to answer, no one had mentioned her being in ShadowClan since they had brought her back.

"Anyway, You'd better remember this scent! Now come on let's head to the WindClan border!" Lightningstrike said suddenly.

"Good idea!" Lionclaw mewed.

By the time they reached the WindClan border the rain had grown harder and clouds were covering the sun.

"Can we go back now it's freezing and i'm starved!" Moonpaw meowed.

"Alright we're about finished now anyway so lets head back." Rippleclaw replied to her.

They padded back to the camp in silence partly because they were all cold and hungry.

When they reached the camp Shadowpaw and her siblings headed straight for the freshkill pile. Shadowpaw picked a small mouse from the pile and settled down beneath the bush that made the apprentices den. As she ate the rain began to ease into a light sprinkle and the sun began to show bringing some warmth. After devouring the mouse she heard a rustle come from behind her and turned just in time for a ball of fur to land on her laughing.

"Ha! I scared you! Didn't I?" Ashpaw mewed as he stepped off of her. He had grown much larger since his apprenticeship four moons ago and was almost fully grown.

"No, you didn't!" Shadowpaw fibbed. Ashpaw smiled and sat down next to her. He wrapped his tail neatly around his paws and shivered against a slight breeze that blew by.

"So, how was looking at the territory?" He questioned.

"It was okay. But I want to do some real stuff you know like hunting or battle training or-

"Or cleaning the elders den?" Ashpaw interrupted. Shadowpaw stared at him.

"Really… cleaning the elders den! Whats wrong with you Ashpaw!"

Ashpaw chuckled, "Nothing," Then he pounced on her pinning her down.

"Ahem," Shouldn't you two be cleaning the elders den or something?!" Thistletail came padding up to them. Ashpaw stood up and whispered: "Oh boy," Thistletail had just become a warrior a half moon ago and was already acting as though he were deputy!

"Yeah, yeah Thistletail, we were just about to that anyway." Ashpaw said to the new warrior, who gave him an annoyed look then stalked off. Shadowpaw looked at Ashpaw, who smiled then mewed: "Come on, I'll teach you how to gather moss.

**0o0o0o0**

"See just like that!" It had been a quarter moon since Shadowpaw and her siblings had been apprenticed and right now Lightningstrike had demonstrated the hunters crouch to her and she had been practicing since dawn and by now it was about sun-high. She felt as though she were ready to go try to catch something but Lightningstrike insisted she keep practicing until she got it perfect. _I bet the others have already caught their first prey while I'm stuck practicing!_

"Alright, I think you are ready to catch some prey." Lightningstrike meowed as if reading her mind.

"Finally!"

Lightningstrike smiled, "Catch at least one two pieces of prey and bring them back to camp before dusk. Okay." Shadowpaw nodded then took of into the forest. The trees were almost completely barren now that leaf-bare was aproaching fast. Shadowpaw stopped and heard the sound of something moving around on the forest flew. She opened her mouth and recognized the scent. _Mouse! _She crouched down in the grass and sucked in her underbelly so it wouldn't brush against the grass. She moved forward then saw the mouse. She bunched her haunches getting ready to pounce then sprang she landed squarely on the mouse and nipped it neck the way Lightningstrike had shown her. She quickly dug a hole and buried her catch there, and continued.

By now the sun would be setting soon and Shadowpaw had already caught another mouse and almost caught a thrush but it had flown away right before she could get her claws on it. Now she was stalking a rabbit through the undergrowth. She got ready to pounce and then jumped and hooked her claws on the rabbit she nipped it neck then carried back to where she had buried the two mice. She dug them up then stuck one of the mice under her chin and held the other mouse and the rabbit in her jaws like ashpaw had taught her to do with moss so she could carry extra.

As Shadowpaw padded back to the camp the sun began to set and the wind blew colder. She shivered against the cold fluffing up her fur. She saw the thorn barrier just ahead and sprinted toward it, needing to get out of the cold. She went through the barrier and and came into the camp. Upon entering she saw Lightningstrike. Her mentor padded up to her.

"Good job!" He praised then grabbed the mouse that was under her chin from her. She blinked her thanks and dropped them onto the freshkill pile then she picked a magpie from the pile and hurried over to the apprentices den where she saw her siblings sitting along with Ashpaw, Cloudypaw and the other apprentice Riverpaw.

"Hey, Shadowpaw! We were just talking about how much prey we caught today." Leafpaw mewed when she saw Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw sat down beside her and started to eat her magpie.

"So how much did you catch?" Moonpaw asked her.

"Umm… two mice and a rabbit."She replied, feeling strange because Windypaw was staring at her.

"Wow a rabbit on your first hunt! Thats great!" Riverpaw exclaimed, "All I was able to catch on my first hunt was one lousy shrew." The older apprentice chuckled. As they continued talk about hunting, Shadowpaw suddenly thought about that day all those moons ago when Crowfur had told her that strange prophecy.

"Shadowpaw?" Ashpaw's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh… What is it?"

"We're all going to sleep now, are you gonna come?" The tom asked.

"Oh, yeah." Shadowpaw followed him into the den and then padded over to her nest and curled up. She yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well please review and again so sorry that I took so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed. c:**

**-Stary**


End file.
